Raven's Roth Past
by RavenBensonRoth
Summary: Raven has something in her past that has come back to find her but now, She receded into the shadows of the tower, avoiding the one that she cares most for to save them from herself and what she fears most or will she be able to tell her friends before it's too late. (ROB/RAE)
1. Chapter 2

Raven has something in her past that has come back to find her but now, She receded into the shadows of the tower, avoiding the one that she cares most for to save them from herself and what she fears most or will she be able to tell her friends before it's too late.

(ROB/RAE)

"BEAST BOY" shouted a very angry Raven as she came out of her room really mad and thing started to move about as she walked into the rec room all the other Titans froze as they saw why she was mad Beast Boy had just played another prank on the dark girl but this time he went way to far.

"Man BB what have you done this time" asked the leader of the group as he saw the dark girl coming from the hall into the rec room "nothing I swear I was just walking pass her room when I kinda sorta walked into her as she was coming out of her room and my paint I was carrying kinda went all over her so now instead of the blue cap she has a green mixed with pick one" Beast Boy said as he morphed into a mouse and hide under the couch away from a very, very angry Raven

"ALL RIGHT WHERE IS THAT LITTLE PESTED"

"Raven what's Beast Boy done to you now girl and why are you so upset"

"UPSET YOU THINK I'M UPSET I AM PISSED OFF THAT'S WHAT I AM, AND THE THING THAT BEAST BOY HAS DONE IS THAT HE WAS IN MY ROOM LOOKING THORUGH MY STUFF THAT MY MOTHER GAVE ME BEFORE SHE DIED AND NOT ONLY THAT HE TOOK MY LOCKET THE ONLY THING I HAD EVER WORE IN MY WHOLE LIFE" Raven yelled at Robin one of her best friends and leader of the group Teen Titans

"Ok Rae calm down Beast boy get out from hiding under the couch and give Raven her mothers locket back"

"But-" Beats Boy said as he came out of hiding

"No buts you should know what means to Raven and you should know that you shouldn't be in her room looking through her things now give her the locket back"

"BUT Robin that's just it I had when I was running away from her then the next thing I know it started to glow and took off I went after it I swear Rae but I lost track of when I came in here I'm so, so sorry Raven"

"Y-You mean you l-lost my mothers locket n-n-no I can't lose that and what do you mean it started to glow the only time it did that was-" Raven was cut off by a voice behind them all but it was a voice that she had heard before

"Was when I was alive my angel"

As everyone turned around to see was talking they all gasped as they saw a much older version of a lady that looked so much like Raven "Mom how are you still alive when I stood and watch you die and the hand s of the guy that I was meant to call my father"

"My sweet Raven you very well why I am here"

"No I don't and I just realised your not my mother since my mother has violet hair like me and not black now who are you" Raven said with anger dripping from her voice as she moved pass the woman who was trying to make out that she was her mother

"My, my I can see living on Earth with your little group of friends has made you soft little girl try and have a think back to when you where living with your mother back on Azarath and how you used to be a little bitch"

"NO you died in a fire my mother and I saw your body there was no one alive after the fire"

"Rae who is she if she not your mother although she looks a lot like you" Beast Boy said as he and the others went and stood by Raven

"GET AWAY FROM THAT LITTLE HALF DEMON IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU WILL END UP DIEING ALONG WITH HER" SAID THE WOMAN

"ROSE DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY FRIEDS LIKE THAT I guest that all saying does have a meaning when it say like daughter like father you always where daddy's little girl weren't you Rose second princess of Azarath" "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" Raven said as both her hands came up and a black magical bubble surrounded Rose, Raven made the bubble so Rose wouldn't be able to use her magic to try and escape.

"Oh sister dear I see you still have-"

"WOW wait a minute sister you and Raven are sisters Rae how come you didn't tell us that you had a sister" Cyborg asked

"Because before my mother" "our mother" "NO she was my mother she wanted nothing to do with you Rose you may be my twin but we where and never will be sisters no shut the hell up before I send you back to Azarath my self" "-" "right as I was saying before my um our mother died there was a fire that started out of nowhere but I had a felling I knew who started it" as she said the last bit she pointed to Rose in the bubble "my mother and me where out in the gardens sitting when we heard the fire alarm go off my mother got up along with me but she started to look around for someone and that someone the three year old Rose and also my younger sister by two minutes but as we got near the house we noticed movement inside the house near the window my mother and I didn't know what to do, she had sat me by one of the trees outside our house and then she tried to get in to the house but it was locked for the inside she shouted through to Rose to open the door that's when my mother and I heard it, it was Trigon telling my mother that she had lost Rose to him after that it's a complete black until the day I saw my mom being killed so that who Rose is and I didn't tell you guys because I believed her to be died in fact I still do Rose is younger then I am by two minutes so who ever this is, she is so not my sister. Raven said as she sat down on the couch in the living room

"Raven are you sure that this girl isn't your sister" Robin asked as he sat down next to Raven

"I'm sure Robin I mean I may have only been three but I remember every last detail of that day and how my mom was scared that Trigon would come after me as you he did and I became the portal"

"OH please sister dear you know as well as I do that when the time comes around again father will have this world and then he will destroy you and your little friends too" Rose said as she look right at Raven and then to Robin who was sat next to her

"AWW isn't that sweet my big sister has finally found someone to love her awe well I wouldn't get your-" Rose was cut by a black aura surrounding the bubble and over her mouth she looked at Raven and saw Raven smirk

"Friend Raven I do not understand why you are upset with the girl that say she is your sister yet you say your sister died in a fire and why did she say that you found someone to make fall in love with you"

"I-it's um nothing Star don't worry about it and you guys know that I can't love because of my powers if and I mean if I found love then that mean I end up destroying the world Starfire you know as well as I do that no on and I mean no one could love something like me for Azar sack I'm half demon who ever love someone half demon"

"Raven you know that's not true we all love you your part of this fami-"

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP

Robin and the others ran to the Computer to see what was going on "Robin what is it" "Raven your not going to like this but it looks like Slade's back and has your father sign on him" "NO he can't be back I can't stay here not this time I have to go"

"Raven wait we can help you stop him like the last time"

"Robin I am not going to put you guys lives in danger again if I'm going to stop Slade and Trigon I need to do it alone you guys are the only family have and I don't know if I'll be able to stop them this time round as you seen your self's it took most of my magic out of me"

"You can't do it alone Rae we will always be there for you, you just have to believe in your self and in us as your friends".

"Alright Robin but you have to listen to what I say when I say it please if anything was to happen to you guys I would never forgive myself now how about we forget this just now and go stop Slade" Raven said as she ran to the door with the others just at the back of her.

When they got to the crime scene there was nothing was wrong and there was no one around "Robin are you sure this is the right address" both Raven and Cyborg asked at the same time

"I'm sure Rea, Cy why don't you look around down here Starfire you and Beastboy look around upstairs and I'll look to see where the single is coming from"

"Okay but Robin don't you think we should stay together with what's about to happen" Raven said to Robin through the bound they both had "No that's what Slade want's is for us to be all together just trust me Rae you'll be fine with Cyborg" Robin said back to her through the bound then walked away to see if he could find out where the single was coming from.

As Raven and Cyborg where walking Raven saw something move in the shadows as she looked closer she noticed something strange about the shape that had red eyes that was because it was one of Slade's Sladebots Raven looked out the side of her eye to see Cyborg walking in a different direction then she looked back to what she saw or thought she saw cause now it was gone "Hey Rea you coming" she heard Cyborg say as he waited for so they both could go back and get the hell out of this place "Yeah I'm coming I just thought I saw something but I guest not come on lets get out of this place"

"Ah are you scared Raven"

"No because I don't do fear"

"Rae look what happened the last time you said that your powers made your fear come true so it's okay to admit you're scared I won't tell anyone I promise you on that okay" Cyborg said before letting the decoction drop.

Once everyone was back together Raven turned to Robin but he wasn't back yet she raised an eyebrow at wonder boy's absents "Has anyone seen Robin since we left here to search this place he's normally the first one back here" Raven said as she looked around for the others but they had all disappeared as well "Guys this isn't funny where did you go come on Cyborg Starfire BeastBoy where are you guys Robin hello" she said as she started to look around for them but didn't find any of them as she was looking for her friends she tripped over something and fell to the ground as she hit the ground she hit her head really hard the last thing she saw was a boy with dark hair and a mask but she couldn't make out the image or what he was saying.

Three days after the warehouse accident Robin and the others where still waiting for Raven to wake up everyone was worried about her as she had lost some blood when she hit her head the best thing was that she didn't have any brain damage it was 12:30pm in the afternoon when it was Robin's turn to check on her, as Robin was check the monitor for any sign of change Raven started to moan and her hand started to move "Raven come on you can do it you can wake up" Robin said as he got next to her on the bed he put his hand on her and saw her eyes move under her eyelids then the next thing they started to open after a few blinks to get used to the light in the med room Raven was awake and fall alert she moved her eyes about until they landed on a smiling Robin she raised an eyebrow "Robin what happened and how did I get back to the tower when we where in a warehouse looking for any sign of Slade and why are you still smiling" she asked as she looked at her and Robin's hands together and pulled hers away before portaling out of the med room and into her own room away from everyone to think about what happened just now.

It was a while before Raven came out of her room and went into the control room to grab herself her herbal tea that she like when she got there the whole room looked like it had been empty for years she thought of it as nothing a she made her way into the kitchen and over to the kettle as she was making her tea she found a note saying "since you can no longer tell us what is wrong with you and why you have never came out of your room since the day of the accident I have decided it best if the team go their own way hope you come out soon your ex-leader and friends Robin Starfire Cyborg and BeastBoy" Raven read the note over and over again before running out the kitchen and down the hall to the other rooms as he was running she ran right into the other a they where coming out of BeastBoy's room "Rae you okay you look like you just seen a ghost and what's that in your hand" Cyborg asked as she helped the girl that was like a younger sister to him "Oh it's just a note I found in the kitchen when I was making my tea here take it I read it and I don't know what to think right now so if any of you need me I'll be reading in the control room.

Slade walked back into his lair with an evil smile on his face "this is going to get good and easy" or o he thought as Trigon made his appearance and looked at Slade "Is it done Slade have you made my daughter worried about her friends safety and have you planted the note I gave you" "yes master all is in place now all we have to do is wait for her to come looking for her friends or to use a spell" Slade said as he and Trigon started to laugh with each other.

Back at the tower Raven and the others where on edge as they read the note again "Raven are you sure about this note about finding it in the kitchen when you where making your tea" Robin asked as he sat on the couch watching Raven pace back and forth trying to think

"Yes Robin I'm sure I have never been so sure in my life and I know that's not your writing its my – my fathers and it looks like he's back".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Two weeks after Raven found the note that had her father's handwriting on it after Raven told the others about her past and father she locked herself in her room trying to find away to destroy her father once and for all, all but she never had a chance to keep looking that day as the alarm went off meaning there was trouble some where she ran out of her room down the hall and into the control room but the other titans weren't there "Raven calling titans come In titans" she used her communicator to try and call the other to see where they where

"It's no use little Raven the others have left you to fight yourself" said a voice and wished she never heard again "Slade what do you want and where are my friends what have you done to them"

"Ahh little dark bird can talk after all this time trying to find a way to stop her father but not jut her father is it my little birdie"

"Show yourself Slade go on show yourself or are you afraid of me show yourself and fight me I'm not a little kid any more"

"Ahh that's right you're a teenager now little dark bird but why should I fight when I can have your friends do it for me" Slade said as he stepped away and Robin, Starfire, BeastBoy and Cyborg came out of the shadows ready to do battle with Raven

Id as she moved out the way to avoided being punched by

"NO you know I will never fight my friends" Raven as Robin

"Robin stop its me Raven please stop listen to …." She was cut off as she got knocked back by Starfire's starbolt's


End file.
